the mind gameTHIS ISN'T A FANFIC BUT IF YOU LOVE SHERLOCK YOU'D LOVE I
by TylaHolmes
Summary: Hi. My name is Alice. I don't really know much about myself, or anything, really. I don't know who my parents are, why I was left here in the middle of nowhere 15 years ago, or what is going to happen to me next. I don't know, I really don't know anymore... "it's like a game, Alice. A game with no rules. A game where one mistake will kill you"
1. Chapter 1

**people cry, not because they're**

 **WEAK.**

 **It's because they've been**

 **STRONG**

 **for too long**

Most books start their book with a dramatic entrance. But then I guess I'm not most people. My name is Alice. Alice Jason. I would try to convince you that I am normal, but then I guess I'd be lying. I live with my grand-parents in a tiny town in Finland. The town is so small and isolated that there is nothing but hills, streams and wild animals within 50 kilometer radius. I do appreciate the great views of the rural Finland, but I guess I would be more than happy to see what cities actually look like. According to Santtu, a widower living in town, whose great-grandparents have been to Oulu, a reasonably big city, cities are "noisy, loud, and filled with people"

I've always wondered who my parents were, despite the fact that my grandparents always refused to give me any information on them. For as long as I can remember, I have always lived with my grandparents in our village. My grandparents have always been kind and caring to me, but their behavior every time I ask about my parents is really suspicious. Obviously, they know something, but why are they not telling me? Everything about my parents was a whole mystery…until the letter came.

It was another chilly afternoon in the countryside. There was an odd, unusual tension in the atmosphere. A letter, already opened by her grandparents, was placed in the middle of the table. The envelope was crumbled, and there were obvious signs of it being soaked in rain during the long delivery process.

"So" started her grandfather as he cleared his throat, a failing attempt to soften the atmosphere. "Your parents were…nice people". He stopped as he rummaged through his brain in search of any information on Alice's parents – or more specifically, their daughter and their son-in-law – which was surprisingly less. Alice waited patiently for him to continue, she had dreamed about this moment for years. The moment where she will finally know the truth about her and her parents

"They left you here for your safety, you see". Her grandmother carried on instead. "They were…quiet rich. They had quite a lot of enemies, too." She paused as flashbacks came back into her mind. Memories of which she had chosen to forget over the years. "They were rich, successful, powerful…and always wanted to be…let's say above everyone else, to be the one in control. Naturally, this received a lot of dislikes from certain people. And those _certain people_ just so happens to be equally powerful and rich." An awkward silence filled the room as she thought of what to say next "Anyway, they kept you here so that you would be unknown and safe and if the worst happens to them and your siblings, their money will go to you."

"And why are you telling me this now?"

"Because they..." Her grandpa inhaled deeply "... want you back."

 **Maybe the journey**

 **isn't so much about**

 **becoming something.**

 **Maybe it's about**

 **unbecoming** **something**

 **that really isn't** **you,**

 **so you can be who you were**

 **meant to be in the first place**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey everyone, thanks for reading! Please review (yes I do check them and reply to then if I can), your opinions mean a lot to me. Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions, please tell me and I might add them in ;)**

 **Tyla H**


	2. Chapter 2

**F.E.A.R**

 **has 2 meanings -**

 **Forget Everything And Run**

 **OR**

 **Forget Everything And Run**

 **the choice is yours**

I sat nervously in the airport waiting room, tapping my fingers anxiously on my knees. I arrived at the airport early, and the flight to London Heathrow airport was still 1 and a half hour later. This was, after all, my first time out of the tiny miserable little village which I had lived in for 13 years. I sat there quietly staring blankly at the rushing people. My head was full of questions that I desperately wanted an answer to. "Will they, my parents, like me?" "Will everyone think I'm weird?""Will they be able to recognize me?" "What are my brothers and sisters like?" "What exactly are big cities like?" "Will my brothers and sisters accept me?" "How rich exactly are my parents?"...

The sudden announcement from the airport assistances caused Alice to jump as her thoughts were interrupted. "This is the final boarding call for passengers Alice Jason booked on flight 372A to London Heathrow. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for Alice Jason. Thank you."

I quickly grabbed my backpack and ran towards gate 3, blaming myself for losing track of time.

 **author's note:**

 **HEY EVERYONE! I'm super sorry for this short chapter! But I've updated a new chapter too soooo yea. But COMMENT AND FOLLOWWWWW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**it's not the FUTURE**

 **you are afraid of.**

 **it's the repeating of the**

 **PAST**

 **that makes you anxious**

People, people and more people. I slowly walked into the pickup section, as I looked around, taking in as much as I can. A man on my right was just back from somewhere tropical, judging by his tan, probably Hawaii judging by his shirt. He's currently cheating on his wife because if you look at his ring you can see that he's clearly taken it off many times judging by the color and state of the ring and left it there and he's only wearing it because his wife is picking him up at the airport. Another girl just came back from New Zealand with her parents, and her sister, who she really dislikes. A boy was travelling by himself from Singapore to study here…

"Alice Jason?" said a man. I quickly turned to face him.

"Err" I felt nervous for an unexplainable reason "Ye-es, I'm Alice" I quickly regained my confidence and said calmly.

"Hello. I am to escort you from the airport to Mildren Manor." He said as I studied him carefully. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt and a black tie. _Formal._ She thought. His face was free of emotions and serious. _Sounds like one of those action movies_. She thought as she laughed to herself as she followed him out of the airport and into a black car.

Now, she was feeling really nervous. She was about to meet her parents. Her parents who she's never heard from. Her parents who was left her in Finland since she was born. Her parents who separated her from the outer world.

 _I can't believe this is happening. I'm going to meet them, after 13 years. Finally._

And what she also didn't know was someone was watching her, threw the cameras, watching her every step….

 _"_ _Ooh, naughty Marie Mildren had a secret daughter…This will be fun…"_


	4. Chapter 5

**You tore apart,**

 **My paper heart,**

 **with words that I was dreading.**

 **Now all that's left,**

 **of love unsaid,**

 **is dead and made for shredding.**

 **Like cursed confetti,**

 **tossed and thrown,**

 **at a doomed and dismal wedding.**

Tall gates, white walls, long pillars, marble fountains and carefully trimmed hedges. The mansion had a strong sense of grandness and elegance. The car slowly came to a halt in front of the main door just as 5 children rushed out.

"Mother, mother!" the youngest girl called out as she turned around for her mother. My Mother, Alice thought, she's my mother too. The youngest girl had long golden hair, which seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. I seemed to float as she turned around, making her almost seem angelic. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as panic struck Alice. Was it panic? Or was it worry? She didn't know either; right now she had so many mixed feelings. Then she heard voices, in her head.

 _"Look at you" a voice Alice couldn't be more familiar with said, "So naïve, sooo.." she paused as if she was thinking deeply "...WEAK" She said, spitting out the word and gave a light laugh and started walking around her, like a vulture observing her prey. "I'm not surprised they left you in that tinsy winsy town in the middle of nowhere" she said in a singsong voice, almost singing the words tinsy winsy. She glared at Alice again, sending shivers down her spine, making her feel more and more vulnerable. "Compared to them...you're NOTHING". She could now hear children's voices coming closer and closer, singing a rhyme she could only know too well. "It's raining, it's pouring, Alice is creepy. I'm laughing, she's crying, run before she gets freaky..."_

Alice was snapped out of her thoughts as the door opened and she was invited out of the car. The youngest girl rushed forward and threw Alice a warm and welcoming hug, while everyone else came forward to meet their "long-lost" sister, although some wasn't as willing as others. "Hiii! The young girl hugging her gave an excited squeal as she pulled away. "My name is Clara, by the way. Clara Mildren, and this…" she said pointing to the boy not much bigger than Clara "is James. He's my brother, he's 8 years old, and I'm 7 and 3/4 years old." She introduced as the boy gave a little wave. Another girl, the oldest of the group along with the other boy standing in the corner and seems less friendly, stepped in front and gave a formal, but rather forced handshake.

"Hello, I'm Irene" she said with a stern voice and gave her a meaningful glare and stepped away quickly.

"Jennifer", said the last girl with a warm smile. She was similar in age with Alice, and they resembled certain features, actually, almost identical. _Twins maybe?_ Thought Alice. Although it was pretty obvious their personalities were completely the opposite. She was kind, cheerful, brave and outgoing, whereas Alice was quiet, shy, realistic and quiet unfeeling sometimes, especially if someone gets extremely on her nerves.

"Hey" Alice gave a weak smile, "I'm Alice". Finally the boy, somewhere around 17, thought Alice, came forwards and walked towards her, with an uninterested look on his face.

"No William…Be ni-" Clara was cut off by the boy, who was probably called William, and she had a suspicious look on her face.

"You flew here from Finland on the 9:30 flight. On the flight you were offered drinks. You chose Coke despite not knowing what it is. Judging by the stain on your jumper, you ended up spilling a part of your diet coke because you thought it tasted weird. Oh yes, of course, you came from the rural parts of Finland therefore you definitely didn't know about things such as coke. This is easily shown by the clothes you wear, the way you hold yourself and your appearance. Now you're personality…" His stare made Alice feel exposed and awkward. "You're an introvert, you don't have many friends, if any at all, but you do have a lot of people who dislike you. You have an abnormally high IQ as well as light chronic mental disorder with abnormal or violent social behaviour." He paused and stared coldly at her with a smug expression and more interest on his face. Alice felt anger build up in her as she struggled to conceal it. Meanwhile everyone else stared at William with an annoyed expression, but it was obvious everyone else now kept a certain distance from her, either consciously or subconsciously. "Your only friend died last yea-" he was cut off by Alice who was now on the verge of crying and her eyes were merciless and cold.

"You finished?" She said, her voice was bitter and unkind. "Guess it should be my turn to speak now." She stared at him with complacent and hatred. "You never had many friends at school either. You call yourself a sociopath, which is a person with a personality disorder manifesting itself in extreme antisocial attitudes and behaviour, but that's not exactly true, is it? William Alexander Mildren?" She said, whispering the last part into his ears. Alice walked away with a contented look on her face and left her brother, William, standing there, stiff and motionless.

 _Not exactly the first impression I wanted to have but ,oh well._ she thought

 **Mirror, mirror on the wall,**

 **was I always meant to fall?**

 **rose white and dying light,**

 **silver's sweet forgiving bite.**

 **She'll ask "why"?**

 **no answer found,**

 **and I'll rot deep,**

 **beneath the ground**

 _ **A/N : So as promised before, this is the long chapter! I Hope you like the story! Please comment and follow. I'll be updating again soon since I've already written the next chapter out. By the way this story is also on wattpad ( story/84283289-the-mind-game) and** **fiction press ( s/3293193/1/the-Mind-Game)** **so it will also be on there if anyone's interested. But please like and comment! I'll be updating again later today:-)**_


	5. auhtor's note-please read

_**A/N: so I decided to do this thing to give you a better impression of everyone in the story and what they look like, their style etc etc...Soooo**_

Alice: cgi/set?id=211807511

The girl in Alice's head (btw her name is Nathalia, you'll know more about her later, she'll become more important later): cgi/set?id=211809798

Clara (I know she's only 7 and I couldn't find any younger looking person on polyvore, sorry): cgi/set?id=211807725

Irene: cgi/set?id=211808109

Jennifer: cgi/set?id=211808608

William Mildren: cgi/set?id=211808959

James Mildren: cgi/set?id=211809239

 _ **Please comment/fav!**_


End file.
